


Sorry, wrong wormhole

by Petra



Category: Farscape, Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusing as all hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, wrong wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/) did a post on crossovers that should never be. Carla contributed this one. Damn it.

  
"'s been soooo long since I saw another human," Crichton says for the nth time since he tumbled through the wormhole.

"We know," Bel says, and puts an arm around his waist. "Come on, one arm over my shoulders--let's get you somewhere horizontal."

"You don't smell wrong." He sighs contentedly as he lurches to his feet. "Well. Not wrong. Confusing. You smell confusing as all hell."

"Do I?"

Crichton laughs in Bel's ear. "I like confusing."

"Bed," Bel says, and half-carries him to its cabin.

He falls, sprawls on the bunk, face grinning against the sheets. "Your place?"

"Yes."


End file.
